1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an apparatus for mounting solid state disks.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers often include a plurality of solid state disks mounted in the server chassis. However, it is inconvenient to install or uninstall the solid state disks during maintenance or replacement of the servers.